dying_dynastiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fractious Unity
Fractious Unity follows the events of a rash of earthquakes and the effect they have on the happy-go-lucky, peaceful Holiday dragons of the Holiday Isles . The events of Unity happen in the timeframe of the War of Humanity The islands and rulers of the Holiday Isles are listed below, as they are on the Holiday Isles page. Holly Isles Representative: Nicholas, the Holly Formation: The main island is in the shape of three holly berries with rivers crossing through it; creating the outline of three holly berries clinging together. The islands surrounding the main island are in the shape of three holly leaves pushing the holly berries together. Land: The Holly Isles are the most northern isles. It is always snowing in the Holly Isles. Mountain ranges cover the corners of the islands and fields of snow can be seen miles upon miles away. The only trees on these islands are pine trees with leaves tinted a dark green. The Holly Isles is mostly covered in felsenmeer. The areas that are not are full of it are covered in puffy snow that sparkles like diamonds in the sunlight. Behavior: '''The breeds of the Holly Isles are constantly bursting with joy. They are surely the most generous and thoughtful of the holiday breeds. The Holly Isles have an abundance of hatchlings that never seem to diminish. Christmas breeds are very accepting of strangers and enjoy the company of anyone who has a good story to tell. '''Breeds: Holly Yulebuck Snow Angel Ribbon Dancer Winter Magi Wrapping-Wing Skull Isles Representative: Samhain, the Vampire Formation: The main island is in the outline of a skull and the smaller islands are scattered around it, adding onto the skull; making it a fully shaped skull. Land: '''The Skull Isles are the most eastern of the isles. The entirety of the Skull Isles is covered in a thick mist that makes it so that no one can see the islands from afar. Once on the islands, a darker scene can be seen. It is dark on the Skull Isles, so dark, that it feels like it's constantly night time. All of the trees as without leaves and the shrubbery and the occasion flower are the only signs of vegetation. The ground is brown and the grass, although healthy, looks dead. Bones can be frequently found littering the area and the sound of growling is often heard. Bats are the most common in the Skull Isles along with spiders, mice, and bobcats. The coastline, although the most normal in appearance of all Skull Island, is often avoided because of the sickening sight of bodies set to "ripen" by the Black Marrow inhabitants. Rumor has it that there's a beautiful waterfall surrounded by life somewhere in the middle of the island. No one has ever found it, though. '''Behavior: The Skull Isles is by far the most disturbing of the islands. The people there are aggressive to outsiders and normally keep to themselves. Despite the fact that most of the breeds may seem scary, the people of the Skull Isles live just like the other holiday breeds. They have families to take care of, friends to see, and people to care about. The people of the Skull Isles are messy bunch. They often leave bones scattered around the islands. Breeds: Vampire Pumpkin Black Marrow Shadow Walker Cavern Lurker Grave Heart Isles Representative: Asterius, the Valentine Formation: The main island is gigantic and in the shape of a heart. Miniature hearts are the shapes of the small islands around it. Land: The Heart Isles are the most southern of the isles. The Heart Isles are full of tropical jungles and warm beaches. The coastlines are huge and full of slated rocks, sand of all colors, warm pools, colorful seashells of all shapes and sizes, palm trees with coconuts hanging from them, and the waves are a perfect lukewarm. The jungles inside of the islands are teeming with life. Lush plants are seen everywhere, exotic flowers let out delightful scents, and curious animals crawl around the treetops and scurry on the rainforest floor. In the middle of the main island, a large snow-capped mountain stands. Most keep their distance since it houses nothing of interest. Behavior: The Valentine breeds are the match-makers of the Holiday Isles. They want nothing more than for true love to happen between a pair of young lovers. The Heart Isles is full of people who are willing to take time out of their lives to help others. However, the breeds here are wary of strangers from the outside world. The breeds here are the most timid and can be seen running away from those who seem hostile. 'Breeds: ' Valentine Sweetling Rosebud Heartseeker Arsani